


Dishes and snowstorm

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the raylicity network in tumblr. Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes and snowstorm

One of the best things about snow days was that you didn't have to go out to socialize. One of the worst things was that you had to stay home and clean up.

And Ray hatted to clean up. He had a maid for that. A lovely 50 years old man whom took care for the garden too. But as we said , it was a snow day, and Ray thought it would be better if that sweet man stayed home where it was warm and cozy, unlike the road, whic was icy and cold.

"How bad could it be?" - said Ray with himself just to gather strength. "I am a grown up man. I can do the chores. I used to do them when I was little and my mom was at work. Come on Ray, you can do it !"

Half an hour later the house was clean , well, as clean as it get's for Ray's work. The only thing that was standing between Ray and a god pat in the back was the dishes.

Which he did't knew how to do them. At all. Like did he just put them together in a dish and pour water and detergent? Or should he cram the dishwasher with the dishes?

For his good luck the door bell just rang. He went to open happily thinking the old man Rogers didn't listen him and come home anyway (or more liked hopped with every fiber of his being).

To his surprise it was Felicity standing in the door. Felicity with a pair of pajamas and a big suitcase, a really big suitcase.

\- So, here is the problem. Do you know there is a snow storm outside, right?- said Felicity with a fierce determination.

\- Yes. - answered Ray.

\- God. Now the storm made the big tree outside my house fall inside my bed room. Like it's standing in top of my bedroom over the red carpet my old college roommate gave to me for my 19-th birthday. Not that she is old, 28 isn't old, or is it?

\- Felicity deep breath. - said Ray with a big grin in his face. He loved when Felicity started to ramble. But right now she was kinda drenched from the snow, and shaking a little. - Come in , get inside. I am getting you a towel. Sit in the couch and tell me the rest.

Felicity got inside and left the suitcase near the door. She sat in the couch and continued.

\- So I call a contractor to come and fix the roof, but everyone I contacted, thanks -said Felicity taking the towels from Rays hand and drying her face and hair.- said that they can't move from the snow. After a lot of begging from my part and a lot of no-s from theirs, i finally convinced them to come tomorrow to fix the roof. But for today I had to find a place to sleep.

\- And you came here - said Ray glad that she come.

\- No, I was going to go to Laurel's house. But the storm was getting stronger and I was afraid I wasn't going to make it in time and would get stuck in the snow and forced to sleep in the street next to someone named big Majk. You're house was nearer. Well , to be fair Thea's and Roy's house was nearer, but they are so lovely dovely with each other and with their newborn would be a nightmare to sleep at night. And so I came here.

Ray didn't knew either to be offended or to laugh. Leave it to Felicity to make him feel like the last resort. Not that this was her intention. He knew he was important to her, but he also knew she was really independent.

\- I am really hurt my love that you use me like your last resort.

\- That is not what I mean, i love being here - started saying Felicity .... Until she saw Ray was grinning. He was teasing her. That cruel , yet handsome man was teasing her. Felicity was glad.

\- Are you teasing me mr Palmer?

\- I may be mrs Smoak. What do you plan to do about that ?

\- Kissing seemed to have worked in the past. - said Felicity leaning near Ray to kiss him. Ray kissed her back. Yep, kissing worked just fine to shut him up. And he loved kissing Felicity.

After a few minutes they separated.

\- So this means I'm welcomed to stay here for today?

\- You can stay here for as many days you want. But in one condition.

Felicity seemed skeptical.

\- Do tell. But if it's about me cooking you have to reconsider. The only thing I know how to make are microwave food.

\- And you do them on a perfect way. But no, I need you to teach me how to do the dishes.

\- Very funny Ray. You expect me to believe that you don't know how to was the dishes?

Ray glared at her while Felicity started to laugh.

\- You really don't know how to do the dishes. You are.....

Ray started to stare at her. He loved her laugh. To be fair he loved her everything, the little from she made when she was disappointed in someone, the passion she had for her work, the way she always seemed to know how to rejoice him. Yeah, he loved her and would do everything to make sure she knew.

\- Stop making fun of me and come help. I only need to do the dishes and the house is clean.

Felicity was considering to say something about the fact that the house wasn't that clean, but that would hurt his feelings, so she decided to bot say anything and to just go with the flow.

Instead she kissed him and hugged him.he returned the kiss and the hug and didn't thought to let go.

\- The dishes can wait said Ray. What if we get you out of these wet pajamas?

\- This is the best idea you have ever had. - said Ray kissing her again with a hunger that was meant to say " i love you even if you are a little spacey".

\- Oh, before I forget tomorrow I need to go and take Sara from Diggle before I meet the contractors.

\- Why?

\- I may or may not have said to the contractor that I'm a single mother in order for the contractor to come and help me.


End file.
